There has been known an image projection device that projects a laser beam onto the retina of a user while scanning the laser beam to allow the user to recognize the residual image of the scanned laser beam over the retina as an image. Such an image projection device is strongly required to be smaller. Thus, there has been suggested an image projection device that uses, for example, a laser diode to reduce the size and electrical power consumption thereof. Additionally, there has been suggested an image projection device that uses a low-power laser diode for the safety of the eyes of the user (e.g., Patent Document 1).